Humanity's Demise
by KasaiFarukon
Summary: 17 year old Ryuki Kuruki becomes the Fenrir Far East Branch's first New-Type Gods Eater after his mother was killed by an Aragami and his father dies of illness. He is transfered to Kuoh Academy after 1 year of being on the front lines fighting the Aragami and now discovers a new threat. With his power and his custom God Arc, Ryuki prepares himself for anything that could happen.
1. Chapter 0: Ryuki Kuruki

KasaiFarukon - Gods Eater Burst x HS DXD - Humanity's Demise - Character Profile

Hey, Kasai here, and another story is on its way (yay). So, I decided to mix one of my favorite games, Gods Eater Burst, with HighSchool DxD. I don't know why, but I was playing it and I just thought of a good story line for it so...yeah. Well here is the protagonist character profile. Tell me what you think and if there is anything I should add to it.

So here is the Character Profile.  
-

Name - Ryuki Kuruki

Gender - Male

Age - 17

Hair Color - Dark Blue (Almost Black)

Eye Color - Teal

Battle Clothes - Black and Blue Long Battle Coat

Occupation - New-Type Gods Eater, Third Year Student, Aragami Befriender

Body - Average Muscular Slim

Height - 5'9

Personality - Kind, Powerful, Cooperative, Protective

Background -  
Ryuki Kuruki was the first New-Type Gods Eater that was taken in by the Fenrir Far East Branch. Fenrir, is simple, it is mankind's last hope. They exterminate the aragami. Ryuki, also called Ryu, is the first New-Type. A New-Type is a person that is compatible with a God Arc (description next chapter) that is able to transform between a blade-form and a gun-form. When the aragami first started to appear, Ryuki's mom was killed by the unkown entity. Not too long after this event, Ryuki's father fell ill and was being treated at the Fenrir Medical Sick Bay. Ryuki then immediatly went to the Far East Branch, and was tested to see if he was a match. After he was titled, Fenrir's First New-Type Gods Eater, he made an oath to never let anyone he cared about to be hurt again. According to medical check-ups, Ryuki has yet to show off his full potential. Ryuki abbandoned school to help against the fight against the aragami, but was later moved to Kuoh Academy, which was inside an impenatrable anti-aragami forcefield. Ryuki attends the school on a regular basis, but is allowed to miss classes incase of an aragami attack. Nobody at the Academy knows he is a Gods Eater, at least to his knowledge.

Ryuki's God Arc -

Blade-Form - Skylight Crescent - The blade 'Skylight Crescent' is a very powerful blade and is the first 'Generation 9' model blade for the God Arcs. It is made of extremely powerful 'Oracle Cells' that can obliterate an Aragami's 'Oracle Cells' in a single slash. However, due to the immense power, the Far East Branch couldn't find a match for the weapon, as it was also a New-Type weapon. Ryuki was the first person to have a successful match with the God Arc, and earned himself the title "Sky's Fury". The blade is shaped like a slight crescent. The blade is a pitch black along with many red and blue designs.

Gun-Form - Moonlight Havoc - The gun 'Moonlight Havoc' was the gun that was made of the same 'Oracle Cells' as the 'Skylight Crescent'. It was the first Generation 9 model gun for the God Arcs and was made as a New-Type weapon and mixed with 'Skyligh Crescent'. 'Moonlight Havoc' is an assault rifle model that can chain bullets together at a insane speed. Because of it's capabilities, the outside material of the gun was made of impenatrable metal called 'Montinite' (made up a name :P) The gun's barrel is pitch black and has red and blue lines that swirl around the barrel and protect the user's hand and trigger.

Shield - Sunlight Protector - The shield 'Sunlight Protecter' is the shield of Ryuki's God Arc. It is just like the gun and blade form as it was the first and only Generation 9 model shield. Most of the sield is black, but has red outlines that form a shape of a small sun. The edges of the shield are a deep blue. Thia circular shield was made a medium sized shield and can protect the user from almost any aragami attack.


	2. Chapter 1 : A Promise

Humanity's Demise - Chapter 1 - A Promise

Hey guys, Kasai here with the first chapter of Humanity's Demise. Humanity's Demise is a crossover between HighSchool DxD and Gods Eater Burst. I'll be changing some events around of Gods Eater Burst as they will obviously be affected by HS DXD events. So yeah here is the first chapter.

Chapter 1. Enjoy :).  
-

"Mom?!" Ryuki whisperd to himself in shock as he saw his mom being devoured by the monster from his hiding place.

The monster noisely ate the prey that it had just killed. It looked around periodically, watching for any others that would try to steal it's meal.

"No way...This can't be happening!" He screamed as he held his head with both his hands. The monster could hear the small boy.

It walked over and peeked around the corner and saw the little human, cowering in fear. It licked it's lips with it's tounge as it slowly walked towards Ryuki. Ryuki heard a loud growl to left of him.

"No! Is this where I die too?! Somebody, help me! Please!" He yelled as more tears started to fill his eyes.

Something pounced on top of the monster. Ryuki opened his eyes. What he saw before him, was some sort of red lion, that had a black mane. It's tail was spear-like and had blood on the tip where it stabbed the monster. It rummaged through the dead monster, eating parts of it, until it got to a yellow shining orb. It pulled the orb out with it's paw and nudged it over to Ryuki. Ryuki, who was extremely afraid, stared at the orb and picked it up. He heard a voice in his head.

"Aragami. Beings...mass...destruction..." It rang over and over again, as if it wanted Ryuki to remember.

"Ara...gami?" He said as he looked at the lion that saved him. It was also an Aragami.

"Is that what you are, and that other thing?" he asked, hoping for an anwser. The lion nodded as put it's head down infront of Ryuki. Ryuki put his hand on it's head and petted it like it was a cat. Ryuki smiled as he could feel the kindness raidiating from it's heart.

"Not all Aragami are mean, I guess," He thought to himself as he heard a helicopter. Ryuki stood up and motioned the lion to run away.

The lion pawed the orb back infront of Ryuki as he picked it up again. A bright light shined and Ryuki couldn't see a thing. After it died down., he looked around.

"D-Didit run away?" Ryuki whispered to himself as he noticed something around his neck. It was necklace that was wrapped around his neck with a black material. At the end, there was a lion head emblem that had red eyes. He felt something coming from the necklace. It was the Aragami.

"Is this supposed to happen?" He asked the necklace as he closed his eyes. He visualized the lion as it nodded.

"Awahh!" Ryuki yelled as he fell backwards, startled. Someone walked around the corner. It was a man in a white trenchcoat that had a black trim. He had blonde hair and he looked to be in about his 40s or 50s. He held his hand out and helped Ryuki up.

The man didn't say a word as he led Ryuki over to the helicopter. Ryuki looked back at what used to be his peaceful house that was now ravaged. He stepped up onto the helicopter as it took off and ascended into the sky. Ryuki looked around and was astonished that there seemed to be a giant building near where he lived that he never noticed. The man in the white trenchcoat started to speak,

"That is Fenrir. Those monsters you saw, the aragami, we kill them," He said as the doors on the side of the helicopter finished closing.

"Aragami..." Ryuki whispered to himself as he looked at his necklace. Was he protecting this Aragami like this? Ryuki looked out the window as the helicopter landed on the helipad that was resting on top of the building. Was this where he would find his dad?

{...6 years later...}

Ryuki slid out of the way of the lightning blast. He slashed at the leg of the Aragami. It made contact. It howled in pain as it leaped over Ryuki.

"Don't let it get away!" Someone yelled as they threw a stun grenade at the Aragami. It was the 2nd Unit Leader, Sei Mikazo.

"Right!" Ryuki yelled as pushed part of God Arc up, switching it to it's Gun-Form. He aimed. Fire.

Ryuki shot Oracle Bullets out of his gun at an god-like speed. His gun was a custom, Generation 9 assault rifle. He had a custom Generation 9 God Arc. The bullets blasted the Aragami, one-by-one they hit the target, causing it to fall over. He pulled another part of the Arc down as it changed into blade-form.

"Ahhhhh!" Ryuki yelled as he jumped high into the sky. He plunged down into the Aragami in downwards drill like motion. Ryuki jumped off the Aragami, and devoured the core of the Aragami, killing it.

Ryuki kneeled on the ground, as he thought. He looked at the now empty vessel that lied on the ground infront of him. He couldn't help but think about his mother's death. Ryuki stood up. He looked over at Sei. She had an astonished look on her face.

"I guess were done here," Ryuki said as he walked over to Sei.

"Lets go, Leader," he said with a faint smile as he patted her shoulder and then started to walk back to base.

Sei looked at Ryuki as he walked away.

"He is very powerful, but he just joined the Gods Eaters. What are you hiding, Ryuki?" She thought as she started to follow him.

Sei was the 2nd Unit Leader. She had long brown hair along with light hazel colored eyes. She had been fighting the Aragami. Sei was the same age as Ryuki. She had a Custom Generation 7 God Arc that had the power of a Generation 8, however, Ryuki did not know anything about it besides it was a light weight blade that was shaped like a wing. Her shield was shaped like an eagle's head. She was an Old-Type, but a very powerful one. Even though Ryuki was a new Gods Eater, he had power and skill that surpassed even her's.

Ryuki was sitting in his room. He untied the knot in his necklace and put it on his desk. The ruby eyes gleamed as a creature started to form. The red lion appeared next to Ryuki, but was disguized as cat that had a orange-redish fur. It nuzzeled against his arm. Ryuki couldn't help but smile at the little cat, thinking about it's combat form.

"Alright Arzo, I'll pet you," He chuckled as he lifted his hand and rubbed the cat's head as it purred.

Later, Arzo fell asleep as Ryuki looked at the information about his custom God Arc. From what he knew, it was the only Generation 9 God Arc for a New-Type. He was the only one able to manipulate it's inense power, and because of this, Generation 9 Arc production was halted. His blade, Skylight Crescent, was incredibly strong along with his gun Moonlight Havoc and his shield Sunlight Protector.  
He heard a knock on his door.

"Hold on!" Ryuki yelled as he picked up the necklace as he saw Arzo looking at the door.

"You got to hide, if they find out you an Aragami, you'll be killed," Ryuki explained as he held the necklace and Arzo disappeared into the it.

"Come in," He said as he tied the necklace around his necklace. The door slid open and Sei walked in.

"Hi Sei," Ryuki said as he lied down on his bed.

"What are you doing?" She said with an irratated tone.

"Relaxing, what does it look like?" Emiru joked.

"Fine, but there is something I wanted to ask you," She said as she walked in and sat on the end of the bed.

"Ask away," Ryuki replied.

"Where did you get your skills?" Sei asked as she looked at Ryuki's face.

This question made Ryuki tense up. If he told her that he trained with an Aragami, he'd be as good as dead.

"Isn't it considered rude to ask where we got our skills? But if you want to know, I took kendo as a kid," He said as he looked away from her.

"Alright," Sei replied as she stood up and kneeled down in front of his face.

"Also, I have a message from the Director," She said in a quiet voice.

"And that is?" Ryuki said as he opened one of his eyes.

"The Far East Branch is partenering up people for missions," She said with slight happy face.

"What?" Ryuki replied as he sat up quickly.

"Yep, I don't know who either of us are being partnered up with, but the Director is going to be calling me to his office in a few days to tell me. So he will probably do the same for you," She said as she got up and sat next to him.

"Just what I need, another problem to deal with," Ryuki joked as he dropped his head down.

"Well I'll be leaveing now, see ya later," Sei said with a smile as she left.

"What was that all about? She seemed to be in a happy mood. Does she already know who she's partnered up with?" Ryuki thaught as he took off his jacket.  
-

So that's chapter 1. Also I'll be updateing the Ryuki's Profile, and I might be adding a Profile of Sei. So Yeah, hope you enjoyed and see ya later guys.  
-KasaiFarukon


	3. Chapter 2 : Power and Protection

Humanity's Demise - Chapter 2 - Power and Protection

Kasai here with Chapter 2 og Humanity's Demise. For everyone to know, I will not be getting to the HS DXD stuff til I cover some stuff with Ryuki and the Gods Eaters. But I assure you it will be before Chapter 10. See ya guys.

Chapter 2. Enjoy :).  
-

Ryuki took off his battle clothes. He layed them on the couch that was in his room. He put on a dark blue t-shirt along withe black sweatpants. He layed down on his bed, thinking about the partner pairing. He had a lot of questions. Why was the Branch doing this? Why did Sei seem so happy? Who did they decide to pair him with? These questions jumbbled around in his head. He stared at the ceiling as his necklace started to glow. Arzo hopped out and cuddled against Ryuki's arm.

"Heh," Ryuki chuckled as he patted his head and fell asleep.

{2 Days Later. After Mission}

Ryuki was resting in his room after having to deal with the giant aragami that attacked the Outer Ghetto. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ryuki said as he sat up.

"The Director would like to talk to you," a voice said as the door opened.

"Oh alright. Thank you, Hibari," Ryuki said as he went to the elevator and went to the exectutive section. He walked into the Director's Office, and saw him sitting at his desk.

"You called for me?" Ryuki asked as he stood infront of the desk.

"Yes. By now, I bet Mikazo has already told you," The Director said as he got out of his chair and picked up a piece of paper.

"You mean the partnering?" Ryuki responded.

"Yes. This piece of paper has the names of the teams of two," He said as he pointed to the paper in his left hand.

"I see. So why did you need me?" Ryuki asked.

"I simply wanted to tell that's all. I'll be telling Hibari to assemble all Gods Eaters that are present here in the Branch in The Den. I'll be waiting for you all there," The Director said as he walked out of the room. Ryuki followed.

Ryuki leaned against a wall as he waited for the other Gods Eaters to get here. He looked at his necklace.

"Don't worry Arzo. I won't let them take you. I'm not going to let anybody I care about to be hurt again," Ryuki thought as he held the lion emblem in his hand.

The elevator door opened as the rest of the Gods Eaters walked out and stood infront of the Director. Ryuki stayed where he was and acted casual.

"Alright. So as you know, the Fenrir Far East Branch Units have been getting out of hand lately. Sometimes we send too many people out to eliminate a target, which is sometimes not a bad thing, but can be. So we decided to split everyone into teams of 2, and each team will have it's own name. Now I will be having Hibari list off the pairs as well as the names that will be assigned," The Director explained as he passed the sheet of paper to Hibari and went back to his office.

"Okay, Team Alpha..." Hibari listed off the names as well as the team names.

About 15 minutes later, most of the Gods Eaters had been paired and left to do their missions. Ryuki wasn't paying attention as he looked out the window and saw something in the distance.

"Do you sense that Arzo?" Ryuki mentally asked Arzo. Arzo responded with a slight glow of the emblem, but not enough for anyone to notice. Someone tapped his shoulder.

"Ryu-kun," Sei tapped his shoulder.

"Oh hey Sei. So who did you get paired up with?" He asked as it was obvious he wasn't listening.

"You weren't listening were you?" Sei joked.

"Sorry, I had other things on my mind," Ryuki admitted.

"I was parterned with you," She replied with a smile. Emiru pushed himself off the wall.

"What?" He asked with a surprised look.

"Yep. We're supposed to wait here, unless something happens," Sei told him.

"Sorry, but I need to go somewhere," Ryuki said as he walked towards the elevator that would take him to the deployment room.

"What do you mean?" Sei exclaimed as she grabbed his arm.

"There are three very powerful aragami. I can feel it," He said as he looked at his necklace again.

"What? If there are, then let me come with you I-" She was cut off.

"No," Ryuki said as he freed his arm and walked into the elevator. Sei stared at the elevator.

"Ryuki, how are you going to do that?" She thought to herself as the elevator came back up.

Ryuki looked at his God Arc. He picked it up and switched between forms a few times. He tried not to be detected. Ryuki walked along the side of the subway track and progressivly got faster. Before he knew it, he was going faster than the subway at full speed. He arrived at his destination. The Ruined City.

~Ruined City~

Ryuki could hear the loud growls of the giant Aragami as they stommped around the old city. They seemed to have formed some sort of pact. Ryuki ran over to the group. He walked up to them head on.  
They stared at him. They all seemed to be Tank-Like Aragamis.

"Lets Dance," Emiru said as he rushed in.

The aragami started to shoot missles into the sky. Ryuki ran towards one of the aragami as the missles followed him. He slid under it as the missles hit the chest area of it. Ryuki flipped as he dodged the misslses and gun shots that were fired at him.

"Is that all?" He taunted.

The aragami seemed enraged. They slammed down their feet as a bright light engulfed them. The light cleared. The 3 fused together. The tank was now three times as big, about the size of half of the Far east Branch. It had fire spinning around it as it's head increased by 6. It seemed to have blasters in its chest now, as well as in it's shoulders. It roared like dragon as it spewed fire and shot missles everywhere, reducing the already crumbled buildings to nothing but ash.

"Tch," Ryuki readied himself. This was going to be his toughest battle.

Ryuki rushed at the legs first. The aragami shot a missle out of the lower part of it's chest. Ryuki flipped behind it and slid next to it's leg. He spun the God Arc around as it chopped many parts of the legs.  
It shot another missle. Ryuki flipped as he landed on the missle and rode it up to the the arms of the aragami. Ryuki jumped off and switched to gun form. He shot a bullet as he was in midair, hitting the misslem causing it to explode. Emiru landed on the enormous arm as he started to devour part of it. The arm started to chip off. He shot an explosive bullet that propelld him upward. Well he was falling, he started to spin in a vertical motion(Tales OF games Tempest Slash Skill) and rapidly increased speed. Ryuki fell on the aragami as he started to saw the left side of it off. Something happened. The arm that already fell off still seemed to be active. It shot a powerful blast at Ryuki, hitting him in the side, and sending him flying, smashing him against a wall.

"Damn. Im not through yet!" He yelled as he got back up and sprinted towards the aragami again. It shot a flurry of bullets that exploded, severly damaging Ryuki. Even with several cuts, burns, and brusies, he still got back up.

"This time, I'm not jokeing around!" He yelled as he was engulfed in a black aura.

"Aragami Blazer!" Ryuki screamed as the dust cleared around him.

He still had his long coat on, but his eyes changed from teal to a violet color and his left arm changed to that of an Aragami's. Orange electric zapped around him. He was going to murder this thing.

Sei rushed to where the aragami was last seen. When she arrived, she was devistated at what she saw. She saw Ryuki, with the look of hatred in his eyes, as his he had an aragami arm.

"Is that really him?! He's part aragami?!" Sei gasped as she couldn't belive what she was seeing.

Ryuki leaped into the sky. In a flash, he drilled into the skull of the aragami with his sword, knocking it to the ground. He moved infront of it and summoned the devouring mouth from his God Arc. He devoured the aragami as he felt more power. He took his aragami arm and jabbed it inside the aragami, and ripped out it's core. He tossed up in the air and devoured it with his God Arc.

Ryuki started to loose consiousness. He fell to the ground as his arm changed back to normal.

"Ryuki!" Sei rushed over to Ryuki.

"Why?! Why did you fight that alone?!" She yelled as she pulled out a phone.

"I need a medical team, now!" She said as she put the phone away.

"We...Well that was tough," Ryuki managed with the little strength he had left.

"Thank Goodness, your alive," Sei said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, I guess it is a good thing," Ryuki agreed as he glanced at the dead aragami.

Ryuki felt a strong gust of wind. He looked to his left, but looked to late. A flying aragami was infront of them. It spoke.

"We have come for you, my liege," It said as it slashed Sei with great force, knocking her against the wall. Blood ran out from her back.

"Sei!" Ryuki screamed as he ran over to Sei.

"Come on! Wake up! You have to wake up!" Ryuki yelled as he shook her.

"Not Again!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as tears filled his eyes. Then his aura came back.

"You...You will... You will pay for hurting someone I care about!" He yelled as he dashed and jumped up infront of the aragami and smashed it to the ground with his arm. His aragami arm began to from again.

Ryuki held his hand to the side as his God Arc flew to his hand. The aragami smiled as more floated down from the sky. He was surrounded.

"You think that you will be able to kill me?!" Ryuki yelled in anger as his blade started to charge up pure energy. He shot up into the sky.

"I wil erase you!" He yelled as he shot down the energy at the aragamis, explodeing and reducing them all to ash.

Ryuki fell back down and landed on his feet. He noticed that Sei was still there. He aimed his gun towards her and shot recovery bullets. It wasn't working.

"No..." He whispered as he fell to his knees.

"NO!" He screamed and banged his fist against the ground.

"I couldn't do it! I couldn't keep my promise! I wasn't strong enough!" Ryuki yelled as his body almost reached it's limits.

"Ry..uki..." He heard a whisper. He looked up. Sei had her eyes part way open and a slight smile on her face. Then he heard a helicopter. The medical team. He was shocked. Was she really alive? Did he manage to protect her?

Well that was Chapter 2 and let me tell you, that was a pain to write. Number 1: I wrote it at like 2:00 AM. Number 2: How I wanted this chapter was kinda difficult. But besides that, next chapter will be Ryuki recovering and some more interesting things. So yeah, hope you enjoyed.  
-KasaiFarukon


	4. Chapter 3 : A New Ability

Humanity's Demise - Chapter 3 : A New Ability

Well guys, Kasai here, with Chapter 3 of Humanity's Demise. So if you read Chapter 2, I thought it was a bit odd when I reread it, but I know how to fix it by changing somethings around. So yeah, here is chapter 3 and I hope that you all thoroughly enjoy.

Chapter 3. Enjoy :)  
-

Ryuki woke up on his bed. He scanned the area.

"Was that a dream?" He thought as he tried to stand up, but pain overcame him.

"Guess not, but why am I here? Shouldn't I be in the medical center?" Ryuki thought again and layed back down. He still had his battle clothes on, ecept his jacket. He looked over at the couch. His jacket was laying there, it was tattered. Then he remembered something. Ryuki looked down to see that Arzo's necklace was gone.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he tried to stand up. Somebody opened the door and walked in. It was one of the doctors.

"Mr. Kuruki, you need to rest so that your wounds heal. Is there anything I can get for you?" The doctor asked. Ryuki pointed over at his long coat that had the lion necklace lying on top of it. The doctor retrieved the necklace and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Ryuki said as he layed back down.

"If you need anything else, just call," The doctor said as he took his leave

Ryuki look at the ceiling. He remembered something. That floating aragami from the old city said something to him.

"We have come for you, my liege," Ryuki whispered to himself.

"What does that mean?" He thought as he looked at this hand and remembered how it changed. What was that form? He couldn't remember anything, at least not how he was. Ryuki pulled the blanket over him and fell asleep.

~The Next Day~

Ryuki woke up to Arzo looking at his face. Ryuki sat up, he didn't feel any pain.

"How is it all gone now?" He asked himself out loud. Arzo put his paw on Ryuki's arm and a little green light shined.

"You healed me?" Ryuki asked Arzo who had a happy face. Arzo nodded as he layed down. "Thanks, buddy," Ryuki said as he petted Arzo's back. Arzo purred.

Ryuki stood up as he also found something odd. There was a paper sitting on top of his coat, except the coat wasn't tattered. Ryuki put the piece of paper on the coffee table as he put on the coat. He scanned the sides of it and noticed that it had been sewed. He had Arzo go back into the necklace. He grabbed the piece of paper as he unfolded it. Ryuki looked at the message a few times before he knew what it meant,"

"If you can, get to the Sick Bay as soon as possible." It read. Before he could think, Ryuki rushed out the door as he dropped the paper and flew back onto the table.

Ryuki ran down the hallway as he headed for the elevator. He pushed the 3rd floor button. The gate opened. Ryuki walked in as the gate closed and started to ascend. When the elevator arrived, Ryuki sprinted out as he saw several doctors waiting outside the sick bay. Ryuki remembered how the floating aragami slashed his friend.

"No way. Was I not..." He muttered as he pushed the doctors aside. They all saw he had a serious face. Ryuki stood infront of the door. What was waiting for him on the other side? Was his friend dead? He grabbed the handle and slid open the door. He traveled inside as he closed it behind him. It was dark. Ryuki searched the wall for a lightswitch with his hand. He found it on the right side of the room, he flipped it and the lights flashed on. As he was still a little blinded from the light, he could see someone sitting up on one of the beds. His vision cleared. Sei was sitting on the bed, looking at the wall. His friend was alive. Ryuki felt a wave of relif hit him. He didn't want someone else to die because of him. Ryuki walked over and sat on one of the benchs.

"Didn't notice me, huh?" Ryuki said as he tapped Sei's shoulder. She looked over at him.

"Are you all better? You seemed to be more hurt than I was," Sei asked. Ryuki was confused. All he had were some cuts and burns. He remembered something.

{Flashback}

The medical team threw the black ropes out of the helicopter as they slid down them. The helicopter lowered and landed on the ground. One of the people took Sei inside the helicopter. As two other people helped Ryuki up, he felt something stab him. When he looked down he didn't see anything, but he felt the blood spurt out as he could hear the voices of the medics fadeing. Was this where he died? No, he couldn't die here. Ryuki stood up as he felt the massive pain coming from his chest. Then he felt pain in his leg. He looked down as he saw a huge cut. He fell. Ryuki couldn't hear the voices anymore, and his vision started to darken. Then he heard something. Something that made him keep fighting to survive. It sounded like a scream. When he looked up, he saw Sei, shouting his name as he was on the ground. He got up again. This time, Ryuki saw everything. He blocked the slash with his arm, leaving a huge cut, but turned to the side and smashed the thing with his other fist. Then he fell. He was taken into the helicopter, and taken back to HQ.

{Flashback End}

Ryuki rolled up his sleeve as he saw the scar on his arm.

"It wasn't a dream," He whispered. Then he looked up at Sei.

"Oh yeah, do you remember anything?" Ryuki asked.

"Not much, I just remember that I saw you fighting that giant tank Aragami," She replied

"It's probably better that she doesn't remember," Ryuki thought. Then his left arm started to hurt. He rolled up the sleeve, but didn't notice anything. He felt something else. It felt like an aragami. It wasn't Arzo. He then remembered the line the aragami said to him,

"We have come for you, my leige." Ryuki said. Sei stared at his arm. It was transforming. Ryuki fell to the ground as he held his arm.

"Aghhhhhh!" Ryuki screamed as his arm turned into that of an aragami's. The pain went away as Ryuki stood up. He held his head with his normal hand as a voice rang in his head.

"We have found you, my leige. Thou has the power to command us." Ryuki fell to the floor.

"Ryuki!" He heard Sei yell as she got up to help him. Then something happened.

The wall busted open as a large aragami roared. Ryuki heard heard the doctors call for the Gods Eaters. The lion ignored Ryuki, who was still on the ground. It slowly walked over to Sei, who kept backing away. She hit a wall. The lion stared at her with deadly eyes as it raised its claw. Electricty swirled around it. Sei screamed. Ryuki felt some power swell up inside him. He pointed his aragami hand at the lion.

"Don't you touch her!" He ordered as the lion lowered it's claw. Ryuki was astonished. He was able...to command them?

"Now, get out of here!" Ryuki commanded. The lion bowed it's head as it walked out of the hole and back into the wilderness. Ryuki looked at his arm. When did he obtain this power? Was he...part aragami? No. He couldn't be. Sei had tears in her eyes as she ran over and hug tackled him.

"It's okay. Your safe," Ryuki said in a assuring voice. Ryuki looked back at his arm. What was inside him that made this?

~The Next Day~

Ryuki was in his room, laying on his couch. Someone knocked on the door. Ryuki got up and went to the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

"Oh. Hey Sei," He greeted with faint smile.

"The Director wants to talk to us," She said.

"Alright, just give me a second," Ryuki replied as he went and put on his battle long coat. He grabbed Arzo's necklace and tied it around his neck.

"Alright, lets go," He said as he closed his door and locked it.

They travled to the elevator and pressed the 4th Floor button. As the gate opened, they walked in. Sei started to speak,

"Hey, Ryuki," She said with a nervous expression.

"Hmm?" He said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Are you okay with me being your partner?" Sei asked as she looked away from him.

"Yeah. Your someone I can rely on and..." Ryuki replied.

"And what?" Sei asked.

"Your a good friend," Ryuki said as he rubbed the back of his head. Sei had a slight blush spread across her face. The elevator arrived at the 4th Floor.

The two walked up to the door. It slid open. Ryuki and Sei walked in.

"Ahh, there you two are," The Director greeted them.

"What do you need?" Ryuki asked.

"Right. I'm sending you two on a mission personally," He said with a serious expression.

"What?" Ryuki asked again.

"The target is a major threat. It is called an Oroborus. I've assumed you have heard of it. We don't see alot of them, though when we do, normal teams can take them out, but this one seems different. It's power level is much higher than anything we have seen. Now, I decided to send our strongest pair, you two." He explained.

"Wait. Did you say it had a extremely high power level? Like it was charged or fused?" Ryuki asked, remembering about the tank aragami fuseing.

"Yes," He replied.

"I've seen that before. When I was fighting the giant tank aragami, it used to be 3 aragami. But they fused," Ryuki explained.

"Interesting. I'll look into this. For now, you will be deployed in about an hour, so get ready," The two nodded.

Sei walked out the door, and before Ryuki could,

"Hold on, Ryuki. There is something I forgot to tell you," The Director halted him. Ryuki nodded.

"I'll see ya in a bit, Sei," Ryuki waved.

Ryuki walked back in. He leaned against a wall. The Director sat back down at his desk. He seemed to be writing down something.

"What did you need to tell me?" Ryuki said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"We're sending you to a high school," He said. Ryuki was surprised.

"What? Why? Back in school my level was that of a 3rd Year Student, but I've missed school for six years," Ryuki said as he looked at the floor.

"It's not about your intelligence. Basiclly, we are senseing some other power there. We want you to investigate it. You will be pulled out if there is an attack," The Director explained.

"Alright. What school?" He asked.

"Kuoh Academy. It isn't too far away from here," The Director replied.

"The school inside the forcefield?" Ryuki said.

"Yes. We have prepared a vehicle for you. It is kinda like a jet bike, (KH Birth By Sleep Terra's Space vehicle)" He said as he tossed a ring to Ryuki.

"What's this?" Ryuki said as he put the ring on.

"That is this high-tech device, JetBike Yukumi,. Only one of it's kind. That ring is the bike. It transforms into the bike," The Director said.

"Alright, when will I be heading there?" Ryuki asked.

"Either tomorrow or next week," The Director stated.

"Alright. I should be heading out to get prepared for our mission. Thanks," Ryuki said as he started to leave.

"You can use the Yukumi if you need to get to the destination," The Director said as Ryuki left.

Ryuki walked out. He thought about the school. How was his life as a Gods Eater going to be affected? He didn't think about it too much and went to the deployment room. Sei was waiting for him. Ryuki grabbed his God Arc.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Don't do anything reckless this time, okay?" She replied.

"Worried about me, huh?" Ryuki joked.

"Let's just go. The subway is down, so we might have to walk," She said as she grabbed her God Arc.

"I'll take care of the ride," Ryuki said as he took off the ring and placed on the ground. The Jet Bike started to form. It looked as if it was rusty, but it was made that way to blend in. Ryuki hoped on after putting their God Arcs on the back of the bike..

"Hop on," Ryuki said as he turned on the jet bike. Sei got on. The engine started up and little blue flames could be seen. The bike was outlined with a blueish aura as it changed colors. It changed to a blue and black color.

"Looks like it appears differently to Aragami," Ryuki said as he was reading a small piece of paper that he was givin.

"Well better hold on tight," Ryuki joked as the Yukumi was ready to go.

"Hold on to what?" Sei asked.

"To me. The ride shouldn't be to long," He said as he tried to get a better look at the tunnel. Sei blushed. The Yukumi started to move. Sei wrapped her arms around Ryuki as the bike started to float.

"JetBike Yukumi, Launch!" Ryuki yelled as the blue blazes started up and the Yukumi increased in speed.

Sei looked at Ryuki's face, who seemed to be enjoying the ride. Ryuki noticed Sei looking at him through one of the little mirrors. He turned his head.

"You okay?" He asked \.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine," She replied as her blush increased.

"Alright," Ryuki said as he turned his head. Something flew infront of them.

"An Aragami!" Ryuki yelled.

"Sei, piolt the Yukumi!" He said as grabbed his God Arc and stood up on the back of the bike. His left arm changed into his aragami arm. He saw a very fast, bird like aragami that followed them.

"That will do," He said as he held his left arm out.

"Obey me!" Ryuki yelled as they color of the Aragami's eyes changed from red to blue. It flew behind the Yukumi.

"What are you doing?!" Sei screamed as she saw Ryuki standing up.

"This," He replied as he leaped backwads, off the Yukumi.

"Ryuki!" She yelled, but saw something that blew her mind.

Ryuki rised up into the sky. He was riding an Aragami. Never had such a human done that before. The Aragami's speed matched the Yukumi's.

"Lets Go," Ryuki said as he looked at Sei.

Alright Chapter 3 done. So I like the size of this one, Tell me what you think. Also, tell me what you think of the Aragami Arm. I like it personally. So, I'll be trying to write a chapter a day. Also, we get to HS DXD events either next chapter or chapter after that. See ya guys.  
-KasaiFarukon


	5. Chapter 4 : Difficult Battle

Humanity's Demise - Chapter 4 - Difficult Opponent

Been awhile huh? I'm back :D! If your wondering why I have bee ngone for so long, it was because I was working on a drawing for the cover. Also I had some other stuff to do, so sorry, but i'm back now :D! Hope you didn't forget about me. So here is Chapter 4, and I sincerly hope you enjoy :)!

Chapter 4. Enjoy!

The flying aragami blasted the obstacles. Ryuki shifted his God Arc to gun-form. He open fired on the aragami that flew not too far behind them. He made sure they were reduced to nothing but ash. Ryuki turned back around.

"We're almost there!" He yelled as he could see a faint glow in the distance.

Their target, the Oroborus, was in the Wailing Plains. The Director told them it was as if it was supercharged. Was it really going to be here? What waited for them at the end of the tunnel? Ryuki would soon know. A dark greenish lit the area as the flew out. Right from the start, Ryuki knew something was wrong.

"This is wierd. It is usually raining here, but it feels as if everything is still," He commented as he hopped off the aragami. Sei jumped off the Yukumi and the ring returned to his finger. The aragami sat down infront of him. It seemed to have a pleasent look in it's eye. Ryuki knew what that meant.

"Okay, you can stay too," He said as he patted the aragami's head. A bright light engulfed the area. When it faded, Ryuki lost sight of the aragami, but he felt it's pressence. He glanced at his finger and noticed a blue ring that had a unknown black symbol on it. It was the aragami. It did just what Arzo did.

"I guess that means I need to give you a name," He chuckled.

"How about...!" Ryuki was halted by a loud noise that blarred from somewhere near them.

"Hurry!" Ryuki told Sei as he ran towards the source of the sound. Sei nodded and followed him.

Ryuki hid behind a rock as he felt a strong force of power. What he felt didn't surprise him, as he had felt, saw, and defeated a super-charged aragami. One question was still on his mind, how were they able to fuse? Ryuki pulled Sei down behind the rock so that she wasn't seen. He looked at the aragami.

"It's over there, I can feel it," Sei looked at Ryuki's face. She notices that he had a calm expression, but a very faint feeling of worry.

Ryuki heard a roar. They were spotted.

"Damn! We waited too long!" He yelled as he jumped up and ran out into the open. He noticed something, it wasn't their designated target. Something was different as well. The power flow seemed different. It wasn't that of an aragami. It was a girl. The girl was about the same height Ryuki and had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail that went down to about the half part of her legs. She also had violet eyes that completed her look. Ryuki noticed the uniform she was wearing.

"Kuoh Academy?!" He sounded alarmed as he gripped his God Arc tighter. The girl didn't say a word. She summoned lightning in both of her hands. Ryuki felt this would be a tough battle. He tried to summon Argo and the bird, but something was wrong. There was some sort of red sphere around them.

"Damn, locked I'm guessing," He took off the necklace and ring and put them in his secured pocket. Ryuki was about to call for Sei, but he was too late again. She was knocked out and trapped in what seemed like a barrier made of spinning red circles that had strange symbols. What is going on? He thought to himself, but redirected his attention to the situation at hand.

[Battle Music : Guilty Crown Original Soundtrack - Battle Theme - Bios(c)]

Ryuki looked at the target. Aragami or not, it wasn't human, and it seemed it wanted to fight. A killer intent filled the air, but didn't seem to phase Ryuki.

A bolt of lightning shot down infront of him. A warning strike. Before the smoke could clear, Ryuki dashed through it, and slashed at the target, however it was blocked by a wall of lightning. Ryuki jumped back as he switched to his Gun-Form. He aimed at the target and pulled the trigger. What seemed like millions of Oracle Bullets shot out of the gun's barrel, but they were continuously dodged by the target. Back-flips, Front-flips, you name the dodge skill, it was used.

"That won't work," Ryuki widened his view and switched to his Blade. He rushed forward

He slashed at the incoming lightning, dispersing them. Small lightning knives grazed his arms, but it didn't stop him. He got close. The girl summoned a yellow circle below him and smiled. Ryuki quickly glanced up mid-slide and noticed the lightning shooting down. The lightning sturck his left arm directly, causing a massive amout of pain to overcome him, but he kept fightning. He jumped up out of the dust before it could blow away. Ryuki stopped in the middle of the air and dived down at a god-like speed, gathering energy from the air, Skylight Crescent's special function. Mid dive, Ryuki thought of an idea. Maybe he could use his blade to absorb the lightning strikes. He plugned behind the girl and slashed theb ack of her legs, causing her to jump forward out of the way. Excess energy from the slash dispersed, and now it was time to test his theroy. Ryuki raised his shield and blocked the incoming attacks and focused the blasts into his blade. He could feel the yellow sparks flicker off his God Arc. He smiled.

"Now for a counter-attack!" He thought as he rushed forward.

Multiple blasts shot him. He slashed through the ones he could, charging the blade to it's maximum power. A skill popped into his mind.

"Arggghhh!" He yelled as he slid around the girl. Ryuki focused as he stood up and electricity exploded around him. The girl jumped away,

"Ara ara, Buchou was right. He has a very strong power," She wispered to herself.

"It's time I end this," Ryuki declared as he opened his eyes. They were a luxurious gold that shined even without the sunlight.

"Static Discharger!" He screamed as the amount of lightning engulfed the whole area.

Ryuki raised his sword as it all was drained into it, forming into a giant blade made of pure lightning. He dashed towards the girl and slashed furiously. A bright light developed and caused Ryuki to be hit against the wall by a strong force. He felt his conscience slip away and his eyes closed. The lightning was disrupted and fizzled away. The girl stood infront of him, with many cuts and scraps. She smiled and summoned a small green light and tapped his shoulder. An aura engulfed his left arm were he was struck the hardest and the wounds closed.  
The girl summoned a red circle on the ground, walked in, and disappeared. Ryuki awoke a little bit after, sitting against the wall of the mountain in the middle of the plains. He heard his phone ring and he mustered the strength he had left to anwser it.

[Battle Music End[

"Ryuki, are you okay? I was just notified of a large lightning blast in the Wailing Plains," The Director immediatly went straight to the topic.

"That was me," Ryuki anwsered tiredly.

"I see. Well, was the target destroyed?" He asked. Ryuki didn't know what The Director would say if he told him it was a girl from Kuoh that could control lightning, instead, he lied.

"Yes. I'm going to need some time to rest before going to Kuoh though. Sei was also knocked unconscience and hasn't awoken. The target seemed mainly focused on me and she was unwounded," He explained as he pulled the bird aragami's ring out of his pocket. He put it on his right ring finger and it glowed blue. The aragami appeared with a happy cry, but quieted down when Ryuki made a silenceing motion.

"Alright, I understand. Do you need a medical team to come pick you up?" The Director asked.

"No. I'll be fine. I'll be probably heading straight to my quarters once I get back to HQ. I'll have someone make sure Sei is okay. Goodbye," Ryuki hung up as the bird helped him up.

Ryuki noticed something odd. His left arm, where he was struck, it didn't hurt, neither were there any wounds. He rode the bird over to Sei and picked her up. He set her infront of him and motioned the bird to go back through th tunnel. It nodded as it lifted off and flew straight into the tunnel.

"Seito," Ryuki said with a faint smile. The bird looked confused.

"That's your name, Seito," Ryuki repeated. The aragami howled in delight as it pushed onward.

Ryuki arrived back in the loadout area and called Seito back into the ring. He walked into the elevator and went back up into the Lobby Area. Two Medical Team Men were waiting for them and carried Sei to the Sick Bay. Ryuki walked back to his room, slowly, thinking about the events of today's battle. Who was that? Will he meet her when he goes to Kuoh? He opened his door and locked it behind him. He pulled out his necklace and summoned Argo.

"Meooooow," Argo meowed. He analyzed Ryuki and held his paw up as a green ball appeared.

"Thanks, Argo," Ryuki said with a smile as he layed down on his bed and fell asleep.

[4 days later]

Ryuki was back to his normal self, but Sei seemed to have suffered a strong blast to her head that would take time to heal. Ryuki reported to Executive Section and reported to The Director's office. He leaned against a wall as he waited. The Director walked out of a back room,

"Hello, I see your okay now," He greeted.

"When am I going?" Ryuki cut right to the topic of discussion.

"Today. I hope that is acceptable," The Director replied.

"That's fine. I'll be taking my leave then," Ryuki said, pushing himself off the wall as the door slid open.

"Your uniform should be in your room by now. There is also one more thing I need to talk to you about," He replied, clicking a button thst closed the door. Ryuki hated that damn button. He turned around and leaned against the wall again.

"How much do you know about Kuoh Academy?" The Director asked him.

"It's the school that is in the aragami forcefield that appeared one day. I don't know the main details, but they are lucky to be inside that strange thing," Ryuki responded.

"That's about it, just two more things. One, your Jetbike has a pass installed in it so you can pass through the barrier as long as you have it. If your stopped by any guards, just show them that, they know what it is. One more thing..." The Director paused.

"Hmm?" Ryuki said, looking at the Yukumi Ring.

"Kuoh Academy just became a co-ed school. It used to be an only female school. Having a male going to the school is obviously going to cause some commotion," The Director chuckled.

"Greeeeeat," Ryuki said, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Hahaha. I wish you luck," The Director laughed, waving as he walked into the back room again.

"I'm going to have a tough time arent I?" Ryuki sighed as he went back to his room.

Ryuki looked over on the small couch and noticed a bag was sitting on it, along with a brown case. He opened the bag and wasn't surprised to see the uniform. It was made especially to his likings. It consisted of a black dress jacket that had a white and gray checkered collar with a golden roman numeral for 3. The bag also contained black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a short sleeved white pollo shirt. He opened the brown case. There was a small silver cube that had a piece of paper lying next to it. It read,

"You can store your battle coat and any other items you need to in this cube, just don't lose it," -Director

"That will come in handy," Ryuki said, looking over at the clock. Almost time.

He put on his uniform and made sure that all the books he needed were in the case before he snapped it close. The Yukumi Ring rested in his palm. He slid it on his right ring finger along with Seito's Ring. He tied Argo's Necklace around his necklace and walked out of his room, heading for the outside.

Felt good to get back into writing. Also, I have changed some stuff up with the Character Profile. Just some minor fixes (spelling errors, grammar, etc) The main change is that I have changed Ryuki's hair color to a very Dark Blue (almost black) So yeah. Hope you enjoy and stuff. See ya later people.  
-KasaiFarukon


	6. Chapter 5 : Another Threat?

Humanity's Demise - Chapter 5 - Another Threat?

CHAPTER 5! WOOOOO! I'm accutaly getting somewhere in this story. Hope you all have been enjoying and I also apologize for making short chapters. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy and stuff :D. Pce

Chapter 5 - Enjoy :)  
-

"A new part of my life begins," Ryuki thought as he walked in the open.

A desolate wasteland. That would be the best way to describe the current state of the world. He wondered what the school area was like. How big was the barrier? How was his school life going to impact his duties as a Gods Eater? These questions and many more jummbled around in his head as he touched the Yukumi Ring. The ring flew off his finger and onto the ground. With a flash of light, the Jetbike appeared. He hopped on the Jetbike and turned it on. The blue flames flared out from the back of the vehicle and it started to nudge forward. Soon, it lifted off the ground and into the air. Ryuki flew the Yukumi up into the air. He put it on full speed. The Jetbike flew through the air at an insane speed, heading for the protected school. He couldn't see through it. Oh well. A little speaker came on. A voice spoke,

"Unidentified Aircraft. Report to the entrance and identify yourself or you will be shot down," The voice spoke.

"The military, huh? Well better not cause too much trouble while I'm here," Ryuki thought as he lowered the speed and flew down to the entrance. The Yukumi transformed back into the ring and slid back on to his finger. He walked up to the guards.

"Were you the one flying?" They asked.

"Yes. I assume you have heard of the Jetbike Yukumi, right?" Ryuki responed.

"Of course, but to make sure, who are you?" One of them asked, calming down.

"God Eater Ryuki Kuruki. I have been assigned to Kuou Academy by The Director of the Fenrir Far East Branch. As of today, I am a Third-Year Student at the academy. He gave the Jetbike as a means of transportation," Ryuki explained.

"I see. Well then go right ahead," The guards moved out of the way.

"Thank you," Ryuki bowed as he walked up to the barrier.

As he walked through, he felt like he was submerged in water. The atmosphere here was different. It felt like the old Earth. It also looked like it too. He could see the green grass and the oak trees that spread across the landscape. Objects like benches and lightposts were scattered as well. Looking from the inside of the barrier, it was huge. Maybe 50-70 times as big as the HQ (and thats pretty big, in this story) He summoned the Yukumi again, and flew off to Kuou.

Ryuki slowed down and let the Yukumi float in the middle of the air. The students below him looked like small grains of rice that ran along the roads. He saw that some of the students were looking up at him, staring in amazement.

"Maybe I should have got off before I got around so many people," Ryuki sighed as he scratched his head. He floated down to the ground. The Jetbike disappeared and returned to his hand. He walked on as if nothing had happened. He approached the school front doors. Ryuki took a deep breath as he pushed the doors open and reported to the Faculty Office. He scanned the room as he waited. A door in the back of the room opened.

"Ahhh you must be the new student. Ryuki Kurugi, correct?" It was a female teacher. She sat down at her desk and shuffled through her papers.

"Yes," Ryuki replied.

"We don't have many male students here, maybe 5, inlcuding you. I hope that you have a great time here at our school," She said as she handed Ryuki a paper.

"Give that to your homeroom teacher," The teacher explained some other things to him,

"I need to go get some other papers for you, why don't you take a seat?" She motioned over to one of the chairs as she walked back into the backroom.

"I forgot how long it took to apply to a new school and get set up," Ryuki chuckled as he heard the front door slide open a bit. What he saw greatly alarmed him.

It was the girl from the other day. The lightning user. She smiled at him. Ryuki almost reached for the silver cube in his pocket, but stopped himself. He couldn't be making a scene here at a school. He didn't want to be discovered that he was a Gods Eater. The teacher walked out of the backroom again.

"Here you go Ryuki, your all set," She said as Ryuki was handed the paper. Ryuki took the papers from the teacher.

"Thank you, " Ryuki said as he bowed and walked out of the room. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his head.

"Damn, looks like I'm going to have problems after all," He sighed as the door slid open. Ryuki stayed where he was, silent, hoping not to be noticed, but that didn't work.

The girl approached him.

"What do you want?" Ryuki asked with an irratated tone which caused some of the students' faces to sprout disgusted faces. Ryuki could hear some whispers but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Ara ara, short-tempered are we? I just came to introduce myself to our new student," She replied with a smile.

"I'm Akeno, nice to meet you," She said with a cheerful tone.

"Alright. If that's it, I'll be going," Ryuki said as he pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away. He slightly looked back.

"Ryuki," He said as he turned back and walked away and up the stairs.

The bell rang. Ryuki stood outside the door. He could hear the voices of the students.

"A transfer student?"

"That's what I heard,"

Ryuki heard a loud snap come from within the class room that made him shiver a bit.

"Quiet down!" The instructor yelled.

"As you have already heard, we have a new transfer student. So settle down.," The Instructor announced as she knocked on the wall, signaling Ryuki to come in. He slid the door open.

Everybody gasped. They were surprised to see a male attend their school. Ryuki sighed in irratation.

"I'm Ryuki Kuruki. Nice to meet you all," Ryuki said with a bow, keeping his head down.

"Now a seat..." The instructor scanned a piece of paper.

"There you go," She pointed to a seat in one of the back rows. Perfect, he could look around easier from there. He walked over to his newly assigned desk. When he sat down he noticed the seat next to him was empty.

"Don't tell me," Ryuki said as he put his hand on his head. He heard the door slid open. Two girls walked in. It was Akeno and a red haired girl. The girl was a little bit shorter than Emiru. She had long, blood red hair along with bluish-green eyes.

"Sorry we had to take care of some things," The red-haired girl said.

"That's fine, just take your seats," The instructor replied. The two took their seats.

[4 Hours Later]

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Ryuki walked up the stairs to the roof. He leaned against the wall. His cell phone beeped.

"An attack?" He whispered a he pulled out his phone.

"No just a text, but..." Ryuki noticed something odd. An unknown messanger.

"Come to the Old School Building," Ryuki repeated.

"I have nothing else to do," Ryuki pocketed his phone and started to walk down the stairs.

[10 Minutes Later]

Ryuki stood infront of the Old School Building. He tuged on the door a little, but it wouldn't open. He saw that that there was a fence gate that was open. The gate was covered in thick moss, telling it hasn't been used for awhile. Ryuki heard footsteps. He grabbed the cube out of his pocket and stepped through the gate. Just as he closed the gate, a red circles started to spin around the backyard.

"Damn, I walked straight into it," Ryuki cursed as he walked out from behind the wall.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club, Gods Eater Ryuki Kuruki," A voice said. The red-haired girl walked out of the shadows.

"How do you know about my occupation!?" Ryuki yelled as he pulled his God Arc out of the cube. He noticed something was different. It was much lighter. The blade was smaller.

"Who are you!?" Ryuki demanded.

"I'm Rias Gremory, Heir to the House of Gremory," She exclaimed.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Ryuki shouted as he thought she was talking nonsense.

"Ara ara, by now you have probably already been able to tell we aren't human," Akeno walked out from within the shadows.

"Yeah, then what are you? Aragami?" Ryuki asked as he tightened his grip on the blade.

"Don't associate us with those monsters," Rias said as she motioned Akeno towards her.

"Monsters, but that doesn't anwser my question!" Ryuki yelled.

"We are devils. The Underworld, the place that you call Hell, is our home," She explained.

"Devils?" Ryuki said as he backed up. He could tell they weren't jokeing by the raw power he could sense.

"Now, you yourself are not fully human either. Those beings, the ones you called Aragami, are as powerful as us devils. They are worthy of the title of a god," Rias told him.

"Akeno, if you would," Rias said as she held her hand out to Ryuki.

"Okay, Buchou," Akeno replied as she casted an orange rope around Ryuki's left arm. Orange sparks started to come out of his arm. He fell to the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Ryuki screamed as he felt his arm start to morph. The change came into full effect. His arm changed into the aragami arm.

"That proves it. You are part aragami," Akeno said with a smile.

"Enough of this!" Ryuki shouted as he ripped the magical rope off with his right hand. He closed his eyes and focused energy into his God Arc. He was engulfed in Yellow Lightning.

"Ara ara, using that skill," Akeno said as she approached Ryuki.

"Stay Back!" Ryuki yelled as electricity exploded around him. Akeno seemed unaffected. Immunity.

"Seems like the truth has enraged him. You can only do one thing to stop him," Rias yelled to Akeno.

Akeno walked up to Ryuki. She tapped his forehead. Ryuki felt lighter as the electricity fizzled. He fell to the ground, unconscience.

"Ara ara, that seemed easy," Akeno joked.

"Wehouldn't underestimate him, he has a very powerful power," Rias said as she teleported Ryuki inside.

[2 Hours Later]

Ryuki opened his eyes a bit. Where was he? He looked to his right. A wall. He wasn't at HQ. Then he looked to his left, nothing. He heard the door creak. He pretended to be asleep. Rias and Akeno walked in. He listened to their conversation.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Akeno asked.

"Wait until he wakes up," Rias replied.

"I have to go help with something, will you watch him?" Rias asked.

"Sure," Akeno giggled. Ryuki fell back asleep.

[1 Hour Later]

Ryuki opened his eyes again. He was still in the same room. Except something was different. There somebody grasping his left arm. Ryuki looked to his left. Akeno was hugging his Aragami Arm.

"What are you doing?!" Ryuki said, his face turning a slight red as he tried to pull his arm away.

"Ara ara, never been this close to a girl before?" Akeno giggled.

"I've been alone most my life," Ryuki replied angrily.

"Anyway could you let go?" Ryuki asked.

Akeno hugged his arm tighter. Ryuki sighed as his face changed back to normal color. He pulled out his phone. 8 messages. He flipped the phone open. Ryuki dialed the voicemail number.

-You have 8 VOICEMAILS. 1 from 'Director Shicksal'. 7 from 'Sei Mikazo'-

"What?" Ryuki thought as he heard the robot voice. He was utterly surprised that Sei was trying to call him. More importantly, what did The Director want? He clicked the OK button to listen to the voicemail. Nothing. He clicked on a message from Sei.

-Ryuki! Get here quick! Aragami...atta...last..!-

Ryuki shot up off the bed. He walked towards the door, but Akeno pulled him back.

"Where do you think your going?" She whispered in his ear.

"Let me go..." Ryuki replied seriously.

"Ara ara, what if I don't want to?" She giggled.

"I said, let me go," Ryuki said as orange sparks started to form off him. Akeno let him go and backed up.

"I'll say this while I have the time. Thank you," Ryuki said as he started to open the shiny wooden door.

"Well you have the time?" Akeno asked.

"The Fenrir Far East Branch, the HQ of the Gods Eaters here in this area of Japan, was attacked by a large amount of colossal aragami. I'm their last hope. There is a good chance I'll die," Ryuki said with a depressing tone.

"Maybe it'll be better..." Ryuki whispered.

"Goodbye, Akeno," Ryuki waved as he walked out of the room.

"Ryuki..." She whispered to herself

[Outside]

"Sei, and everybody else, I'll save you all!" Ryuki yelled as he pulled off the Yukumi Ring. The bike formed and Ryuki hoped on. As he took off, he felt someone jump on.

"Huh?" Ryuki looked back. He couldn't see anything. Did he imagine it? Whatever.

The Yukumi soared the air. From what a normal human could see, nothing was different. Ryuki was different though. Now that he found out he was only half-human, he felt like he had more access to power. He could sense them. Ryuki couldn't sense any of the others. Was he too late?

"Damn!" He screamed as the Yukumi gained even more speed. After a few minutes, it started to slow down. The bike returned to it's ring form, causeing Ryuki to fall from the sky.

He summoned his God Arc and the Devouring Mouth sprouted out. He hit the ground.

"AHHHHHH!" A scream. Ryuki sprinted with a determined look on his face.

"Ara ara, seems everything is going according to plan," Akeno smirked.

Ryuki arrived just in time. He slid infront of the civilian and blocked the aragami attack. He side stepped around it and slashed at it's legs, causing it to fall down. Ryuki shot up into the sky and summoned the Devouring Mouth, plunging into the aragami.

"Are you alright," Ryuki asked as he held his hand out to the civilian.

"Thank you so much!" The civilian said as they got up and ran back to their home.

Ryuki heard another scream. A familiar one. He remembered that voice. He felt anger overcome him. Orange sparks engulfed his body and he lost control.

"Erggh," He growled as he thunder flashed and he disappeared.

Ryuki appeared near the source of the scream. It was Sei. She glanced over at Ryuki. She was devastated at what she saw.

Ryuki's right arm was claded in a ebony armor with a a dark orange and black shoulder blade. His left arm was transformed into his Aragami Arm and he wore his black long coat, but it had orange instead of blue strips and orange lightning symbols. His God Arc was held backhanded and his hand was guarded by a small Devouring Mouth.

Ryuki looked at the Aragami with deathning eyes. It seemed to be a large scorpion that had four legs along with a long tail and a stynger that it held above it's flat head. It was a gray-metallic color and had a dark red aura. Super-Charged. Ryuki walked infront of it. Sei, who had a large gashes on her arms and legs, tried to grab Ryuki's arm to stop him.

"You can't!" Sei screamed. Ryuki turned his had a little bit and gave a slight smile. She had a serious look of worry in her eyes. Ryuki whispered something.

"I'll be fine,"

He turned back around. The charged aragami slashed at Ryuki's shoulder. It's claw bounced off the armor and formed a large spark that fizzled away. It tried again, Ryuki dodged as if it was child's play. Ryuki held out his left hand. The Aragami started to bend down, but it fought back. It sturggled to get back up as Ryuki closed his fist. Ryuki looked back at Sei who was staring in amazement. Her eyes widened as she saw the aragami get up and ready an attack.

"Ryuki!" She screamed as she leapt up and stepped infront of him.

"Huh?" Ryuki turned around.

As he turned around, He saw the aragami's claws rip straight through Sei's body. Blood splashed everywhere as she fell to the ground. Ryuki had a stunned look before finally realizing what had just happened. He fell to his knees.

"No...NOOO!" Ryuki said as tears ran down his face. His friend had just died because of his carelessness. He had killed her, indirectly.

The aragami walked up behind him and readied to attack again. Ryuki flung his left hand behind him.

"Obey me!" He shouted as the aragami felt an imense pressure push it down to the ground. Ryuki picked up his God Arc. He looked back at what was left of his friend.

His eyes turned to a cold blue. The wind around Ryuki started to become more and more chilier, until ice could form. Giant Ice spikes erupted from the ground. He had a sadistic expression as the pointed his God Arc at the aragami.

"And now you die!" Ryuki yelled as he closed his left fist and a colossal spike of ice impaled the aragami. And another one. And another one. And another one. It seemed to go on forever, until the aragami was nothing but a pool of blood. Ryuki looked back at what he had done. Then he looked at himself. Was this what he had become?

Long chapter. I think. Well, there was alot of dialouge. Haha. Hope you enjoyed :D  
-KasaiFarukon


	7. Chapter 6 : Living the Confusing Life

Humanity's Demise - Chapter 6 - Living the Confusing Life

Hiiii! Hope you liked chapter 5! So in this chapter, things are pretty confusing for our friend Ryuki. You will just have to read and find out1 :) (hint - hint, nudge - nudge)

Chapter 6. Enjoy! :)  
-

Ryuki sat on the ground for what felt like hours. What now?

"How am I going to move forward now?" Ryuki whispered to himself. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He didn't bother to look up.

"You planned this didn't you?" Ryuki said with an emotionless voice. Rias and Akeno walked out from the shadows. No anwser.

"I already know that anwser," Ryuki said. He stood up and grabbed his God Arc. He calmed himself down and turned around. Ryuki looked back again.

He picked up Sei's God Arc. His hand was morphed into that of an aragami's, his right arm. He felt a massive pain.

"Aggggghhhhhhh!" Ryuki fell to the ground. The two walked to help him up. As they walked up to him, Ryuki swung the Arcs at them.

"Get away!" He screamed as he managed to stand up.

"Why? Why?! Why did you do this!?" Ryuki shouted as he felt the pain from his right arm go away. The blade was extremely light. He held his God Arc in his left hand, and held Sei's backhanded in his right.

Then he stopped. He dropped the weapon and fell to the ground. Did he really want to hurt them? Was it their fault? Or was it his? Questions jummbled around in his head.

"Do you care fo this girl?" Rias asked.

"Yes. Infact, she is my only friend," Ryuki said with a disheartend tone.

"I never fit in with anyboy in my old life, nor in this new one. I'm always somehow darastically different. Nobody would talk to me," Ryuki continued.

Ryuki sighed as he looked up to the sky. He remembered something his father had told him.

-You can't change the world without a little hard work-

He whispered to himself as he glanced behind him. He showed a slight smile.

"Rest for now, my friend," Ryuki said as he picked up his God Arc.

"Where are you going?" Rias tried to halt Ryuki. He stopped and looked at the sky again.

"To change the world," Ryuki declared as he walked off into the dust that was blown up into the air.

"He seems like a good person, but he's afraid to show it," Akeno commented.

"I guess we should do something for him," Rias said as she turned to Sei's body. A red circle appeared below it. Moments later, the was a flash of red light that covered the Old City. And after that event, Ryuki's life, would change completely, for better and for worse.

[Fenrir Far East Branch Headquarters]

"Director! We have ourselves a problem," Some banged on the door.

"Come in," The Director premitted entrance. Hibari walked in.

"What's the problem?" The Director asked, intrigued. Hibari held up a piece of paper that was recently folded.

-Goodbye, and thank you for everything.- There was a signature in the bottom left hand corner. -Ryuki Kuruki-

The Director didn't say anything. He instead reported to the backroom.

[Wailing Plains]

Ryuki sat against the giant mountain in the middle of the circular plains. The rain poured down like an endless waterfall. A small overhang hung over him as the water slid off it. He untied Argos necklace and took off Seito's ring. The accessories glowed as the small redish cat appeard, and a Blue Jay bird appears next to it. Ryuki didn't seem surpised considering the color and shape of the aragami.

"Well, at least I have you guys," Ryuki said as he patted Argo's head and Seito sat on is shoulder like a parrot. Ryuki glanced to his left.

"How long do you plan to hide," Ryuki said as someone walked beside him. It was Akeno.

"Ara ara, how did you know I was here?" She asked. Ryuki sighed.

"Improved senses," Ryuki replied.

"Anyway what do you want?" He asked as he lifted up Argo and put him on his lap.

"We have a surprise back at Kuou," She anwsered.

"And you expect me to go back?" Ryuki said, lowering his tone.

Ryuki still remembered the events of that day, as if they were a scar in his mind that would never go away. He couldn't go back. Not until he changed the world. Argo pawwed his arm. He gave Ryuki a meow and a happy nod, that was telling him to go. Seito glided off his shoulder and flew onto his leg. It agreed with Argo. Ryuki stared at them for a second, before finally gettting the message. The two animals returned to their accessory states.

"Fine," Ryuki said as a red circle appeared below them.

"Good," Akeno smiled.

[Old School Building]

Ryuki stood outside the door. Akeno told him to wait here for a second. What was their "gift" to him? He pondered the question that was on his mind. He sat down against the wall as he looked up at the night sky. The stars shined like millions of of candles. Ryuki stared at them as he remembered something.

[Flashback! 7 Years Ago...]

A 10-year old Ryuki stood outside the door to the hospital. His dad had fallen ill to an unknown virus, probably due to the aragami's sudden appearence. Ryuki had small tears running down his face as he waited for the doctor to tell him the details. Hours passed, and he grew tired, but he was determined to stay awake. The door next to him slid open. He could hear crying from the room next to his Dad's.

"No! Tukabi! NOOOO!" A woman shouted, her voice full of sorrow.

Was that going to happen to his dad? Would his only family left, leave him? Ryuki felt an uneasy feeling. His stomach churned just at the thought of that happening. Then the door to his father's room slid open. Ryuki shot himself up. He noticed the doctor's expression. The doctor shoke his head,

"I'm so sorry. We couldn't fend off the disease he had," The doctor said in a low voice. Ryuki fell to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Ryuki screamed as he was lifted up by one of the nurses.

"Give him back! I want my family back!" He screamed rapidly as he kicked. The reason he became a Gods Eater.

He bacame a Gods Eater to protect people. If the time came where he truly cared about someone, he would be able to protect them.

[Flashback End/Interruption]

Ryuki snapped out of thought as the door flung open. Ryuki stood up an stepped inside.

It seemed to be an old fashioned interior. Candles were lit around the room as well as many old books were scattered around in dusy bookcases. He walked over to the dark blue couch and sat down. Rias stepped out from behind the wall.

"I see you came back," Rias said with a slight smile.

"You wanted to give me something, didn't you?" Ryuki asked.

"Yes, but first you must promise not to freak out," She joked as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"No promises," Ryuki stood up and shook her hand.

"Alright. Akeno," Rias called.

"Yes, Buchou," Akeno replied cheerfully. She walked out from behind the wall. Nothing seemed different. There was a long pause.

"Annnnnd, what?" Ryuki asked, confused. He noticed Akeno beckoned somebody to come over to her. He saw someone start to walk out from behind the wall. Ryuki was now truly astonished at what he saw.

Sei walked out from behind the wall. She wore the Kuou Academy uniform and had her brown hair down. Ryuki was imensely confused.

"Whaaat?!" Ryuki yelled as he backed up a bit. Was it a trick? Or maybe a magic?

"Yes, you did, but I assure you, this is the Sei that you know," Rias said as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"But, HOW?!" Ryuki demanded an anwser. He noticed that Rias was holding a chess piece that was glowing red.

"A chess piece?" Ryuki asked.

"Not any normal chess piece. We devils call them Evil Pieces. We can use these pieces to reincarnate humans into devils. Your friend here, I reincarnated her into a devil, and she now serves as my Devil Servant," Rias explained.

Ryuki gasped as he took another step back. So he wasn't being tricked? He didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words.

"We'll leave you two to chat," Rias said as she started to leave.

"Wait. A chess board contains 16 pieces. Does that mean you have changed other people too?" Ryuki quickly asked.

"Yes. In our chess board, I am the King. And so far I hold, 1 Queen, 1 Knight, and 2 Rooks," Rias anwsered. She waved goodbye as they both left, leaving the two alone.

Ryuki just stood there. There was so much about the world he didn't know about. Aragami were one threat, but what if these Devils, and even other beings, attack humans? They wouldn't stand a chance. While he was looking at the ground, he heard Sei walk towards him. He looked up as she came closer to him.

"..." Ryuki didn't say a word as he was still stunned by what he was just told. Sei stood infront of him.

"It's been awhile," Sei whispered as she pulled Ryuki into a hug. Ryuki was surprised at this action.

"Sei..." Ryuki said as he contemplated how to react.

"I missed you," Sei started to cry as she tightened her grip.

"It's only been like a week," Ryuki joked. Sei looked into his eyes. He noticed she had tears coming out of her eyes .

"I'm sorry," Ryuki said as he hugged her back, causing Sei's face to turn red.

"I almost lost someone I cared for, I should be happy your alive," Ryuki smilied. Sei leaned closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Ryuki asked as she brought her face near his. Sei tried to kiss him, but Ryuki pushed her away.

Ryuki was now even more shocked. Sei whispered into his ear.

"Don't leave," She said. Ryuki hesitated. He didn't anwser. He couldn't look at Sei the same way he used to. The mental image of her ripped apart body stuck to his mind like gule. Images flashed before his eyes. Ryuki fell to the ground, unconscience.

[Few Minutes Later]  
[Inner Mind]

Ryuki found himself in a large open plains. The bright sun shined down on the green grass as it was rustled by the wind. This is what the World used to be like. The real Earth. Ryuki sat down on the grass. What had happened? Where was he? He thought as he caught a glimpse of a White Portal. His God Arc appeared in his hand.

"No need to worry," A voice said.

"You are unconscience in the real world,"

"Where am I?"

"Your Inner World,"

"Inner World? Who are you?"

"I am Aisu, I used to be a Dragon of the Snow, but now I work with other elements as well. It seems you are my partner,"

"Partner?"

"Your weapon, the one you call a 'God Arc' Is not what that is. As you could probably tell by now, it is not a human made weapon,"

"It was a weapon that was forged by the finest blacksmith in the Realm of the Dragons. I am the one who sleeps in it,"

"How?"

"Do you remember when your blade changed? When it became a knife-type weapon? That was my power. A 'Sacred Gear'. You can change that into any kind of weapon you need, you just have to imagine, and if it can change, it will forge it's self," Ryuki saw a bright light start to surround the area, as the white portal started to fade.

"Hmm it seems we don't have much time left. I will talk to you again another time. Until then, farewell," Aisu said as Ryuki felt himself start to wake up.

"There is so much I don't know," He thought to himself.

[Real World]

"Ahhh!" Ryuki yelled as he sat up as he scanned the area. Nobody was around, however, he heard whispering.

"It seems he has fully awakened," It sounded like Rias.

"Awakened?" Sei asked.

"His power, his Sacred Gear. Now that he knows about it, we stand no chance against him," Rias explained.

"No chance? Against me?" Ryuki asked himself, as he saw a bright red light appear below him. It shined as it teleported him to the backyard.

[Occult Reasearch Club Backyard]

"Damn," Ryuki thought as he looked around. A barrier was up.

"Ara ara, looking for a way to escape? There is none," Akeno said as she appeared a little ways infront of him. Ryuki reached into his pocket for the cube. It wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Akeno said as she held the little cube, and smashed it in her palm. Ryuki had a slight face of worry. How was he going to fight back? A voice ringed in his head.

"If you want your weapon, just imagine it in your hand," It was Aisu. Ryuki focused. He imagined his God Arc and the feeling of it. A small white portal appeared beside him, as he pulled his God Arc out. Ryuki was relieved.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryuki asked as he took a battle stance.

"Your too dangerous," Rias said as she floated down from the sky, with a black ball of fire that was outlined with a crimsion red trim.

"It's my 'Sacred Gear' thing, isn't it?" Rias nodded.

"I'm not going to die here," Ryuki thought as he was shrowded in a cold white aura.

Ryuki swithched to gun form. He knew an assault rifle type would not work. He imagined something more precise, a sniper. He heard gears shift as the gun barrel changed to that of a sniper rifle's. Two small pieces of metal appeared as a green hologram screen stretched out that had a sniper aiming cross. This will do. The screen lifted up to his eye, showing him the view from the gun barrel. He quickly thought of a way to counter act dodgeing methods. A small white ball appeared at the end of the barrel. Ryuki imagined a part of this shield turning into a pistol. Half the shield changed and latched off into his hand. A smokey bullet charged up as he shot the ground with the small gun, forming smoke everywhere, cauing the two enemies to move around. He shot a normal bullet into the air that created a tiny explosion as a warning shot. He looked through the screen. Ryuki saw through the fog as he aimed for the exact middle of the two. An explosive bullet. He stood up and shot the ground with his God Arc, createing a large blue explosion that directly hit the both of them.

"Perfect," Ryuki gave himself a mental thumbs up. He looked through the screen, no heat signatures. The mist cleared. The two were on the ground with several burns and cuts, as well as parts of their clothes were charred. Ryuki started to walk away, but something stopped him. A purple bullet speeded past him.

"Hmm?" Ryuki wondered as he looked to his right. Sei held he hand out, there was a purple circle that spun around with unknown writing. Ryuki knew where this was leading. He saw the others get back up.

"3 versus 1?" Ryuki joked. He heard Sei whisper something.

"Ryuki, die," As a large purple cirlce appeared under him. A geyser of purple fire erupted, engulfing him.

However, Ryuki changed the pistol into a sort of grapple hook. With his speed, he had pulled himself out of the way without being noticed. The fire cleared, revealing that Ryuki was not there. Sei's eyes widened as she thought that she had reduced Ryuki to nothingness. Ryuki tapped her shoulder.

"That was dangerous, wasn't it?" Ryuki joked again, without a single scratch. He then looked to Rias and Akeno.

"If you are trying to destroy me, I have no use being here," Ryuki said as he changed the grapple hook to a small staff. He held it up, and the barrier slowly faded away. He started to leave, but Sei grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave," She repeated. Ryuki looked at the God Arc in his hand.

"Leaving everybody, huh? With no trace of me, would it be better or worse? Is ditching everyone, what I really want?" He thought to himself. He opened the white portal again, and put the God Arc back into it. He turned around.

"You all have one chance to tell me what's going on, I would at least want to know," Ryuki said as he walked back inside.

[Inside]

"There are 2 other races that you don't know about. The Angels and the Fallen Angels. Some think that we Devils are the same as Fallen Angels, but that is not true. They want to serve God, but it is too late for them. Their dark emotions have got the better of them, so they gain supremacy over our world, you call it Hell. And then their are the more recognizable angels that are clearly sent down by God himself to wipe us out, so we are constantly being attacked from both sides. We Devils recruit Humans as our servants to our Household. I am from the house of Gremory. However, humans that have very talented abilities cost more pieces. If I were to recruit you, you could take 1 Queen, or a Knight and a Rook, or something else. But with your powers and being part god, It would take too much. So you see, we Devils fight an eternal war that might never be won," Rias explained thorougly.

"So now that I know about my Sacred Gear, does that mean that I'm a likely target for elimination?" Ryuki asked.

"Yes, but it will take awhile for the word to spread of your powers, so you have time to prepare for the upcoming ordeals. We want you to help us," Rias said.

"Why?" Ryuki asked with a confused tone.

"Basically, if you are a target, staying on the run would only keep you safe for about a week. Staying here would be your best course of action. Also, there are some other things we want to ask you before you make your desicion," Rias said

"Okay. What?" Ryuki was ready to anwser.

"Your left arm, what is it?" Rias asked.

"Aragami Arm. I thought it was just a mutation, but some of them call me a liege. I can control them somehow," Ryuki said, not really knowing much about it himself.

"I see. I assume that your Sacred Gear houses Aisu?" Rias asked

"How did you know?" Ryuki questioned.

"Aisu is know to be one of the most powerful dragons, who abanndoned his element of Ice and now uses many other elements. He is also known for being able to switch his form, that is where your power comes from," Rias explained.

"I see. Anything else?" Ryuki said as he looked at the little white portal that appeared in his hand. Nobody said anything else.

"Alright. Give me a few days to think this over. I'll be coming back to school as well," Ryuki said as he stood up.

"You better not be hiding anything from me," Ryuki said with a deadly stare, causing them all to shiver. He waved goodbye as he pulled the door open and stepped outside.

"You forgot to tell him about Sei's power, Buchou," Akeno said.

"I didn't forget," Rias said as she went to one of the rooms.

[The Next Day]

Ryuki walked into the school. A huge crowd gathered around him. He sighed as he made his way through. He walked into one of the empty hallways.

"A few days? How am I supposed to decide on a life changing desicion in a few days?" Ryuki asked himself. He looked over at the doors that led out. Red cirlces spun around infront of them. Sealed.

"Why?" Ryuki looked at the ceiling.

"I came to ask you something," A voice said.

"Hmm?" Ryuki muttered. Akeno warped in. Ryuki sighed.

"What do you want?" Ryuki said, with a slight irratated tone.

"I have a question," Akeno replied.

"Ask away. I'm stuck here until I anwser," Ryuki said. Akeno smiled. Ryuki looked over at the doors. Students piled around them.

"They do know that can't get in, right?" Ryuki laughed.

"So what do you want?" Ryuki asked again.

"Do you have someone special?" She asked.

"What do you mean 'special'?" Ryuki asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked again, making it clearer. Ryuki was surprised as he backed up a bit.

"That isn't something you just ask out of nowhere!" Ryuki shouted.

"Ara ara, so you do?" Akeno teased. Ryuki sighed.

"That's not what I meant," Ryuki anwsered. Akeno smiled.

"Why did you need to know that?" Ryuki asked. Akeno pushed him against the wall. Ryuki was confused again. Akeno kissed him on the cheek

"Does that awnser your question?" She whispered seductively in his ear. Ryuki didn't anwser. A speeding purple flame passed him.

"Sei?" Ryuki looked worried.  
"How to get out of this mess..." Ryuki thought to himself.

"Like this," A voice said in his head, as a white portal appeared behind him, pulling him in. He waved goodbye as the portal closed.

Back in the lobby...

"Thanks for that," Ryuki mentally bowed.

"Your welcome," Aisu replied. Ryuki saw all the students crowded around the door. Good. The couldn't see throught the window. Ryuki sighed in relief.

"What was that all about?" Ryuki asked himself as he went to his class. He walked into the classroom. Sei stood, waiting for him with angred expression. Nobody else was their.

"No getting out of this one," Ryuki joked. Aisu gave him a mental 'Good Luck' wave.

"Hey..." Ryuki waved.

"What was that about?!" Sei demanded an anwser as she produced a small purple flame at he finger tip. Ryuki reached into his white portal and pulled out a small knife and cut the flame, causing it to disappear.

"Don't ask me, I'm still confused myself," Ryuki said as he sat down. Well at least Sei was acting normally again.

"Why did it make you so mad?" Ryuki joked.

"N-No reason," Sei said as she looked away from him, her face slightly red.

"Haha" Ryuki laughed as he looked out the window. Guess it was like old times again. Except, they were two totally different beings now. Ryuki sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sei asked, sitting in the desk to the right of him (Ryuki sits in the back left corner of the classroom. Just saying.)

"There is so much to this world that we don't even know about. Aragami are technically gods. Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Great Wars that we never knew happened. Think about it, they are probably hiding more things from the both of us," Ryuki responed. Sei nodded in agreement. However, Sei knew something about Ryuki he didn't know about himself. He noticed students looking through the window.

"Are those two dating or something?"

"How should I know?"

Ryuki thought of a good trick he could use. He chuckled. The bell rang, and the students flooded in. Let the gossip games begin, Ryuki thought to himself.

[After School]

"Two more days should be fine," Ryuki awnsered.

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell Buchou," Akeno replied.

"Thanks," Ryuki said as he waved goodbye.

A loud crash was heard from the middle of the town. Ryuki turned his attention to the cloud of dust that formed. He reached into his portal. He stopped himself.

"Now is not the time," Ryuki thought to himself. He took a running stance, launching himself forward with his hand.

Ryuki speeded by all the students. They all watched in amazement at his speed. Ryuki slid to stop himself, kicking up the dirt. Akeno teleported beside him.

"Stay back," Ryuki whispered. Akeno was surprised at his slight change in personality as he usually acted irratated. Black feathers fluttered down around the damaged fountain. A black silouette desended.

"A Fallen One, be careful. Their light spears will hu-" Akeno's warning was cut off.

"I'm not a Devil remember?" Ryuki said.

"You need to be careful. Just stay behind me," Ryuki exclaimed as he pulled the two parts of his shielf out of the portal. He turned them into two guns. One was completely black with wite markings, along with a white clock that was connected on the side. The other gun, was completely white with black markings and a black clock connected on the side. Ryuki smiled a bit.

"Shain, Kage," Ryuki muttered. (Japanese for Shine and Shadow)

"What do we have here," The character continued to glide down. The sunlight hit the person as they showed themselves. It was a girl with large black feathered wings. She wore a black and purple revealing outfit. Ryuki spun the guns on his fingers.

"And I should tell you because?" Ryuki asked, gripping the guns.

"I sense devil," The Fallen Angel said as she produced a long pink spear of light that had thorn like projections on the sides.

"You'll have to get through me first," Ryuki said as he pointed the guns at her.

"A human, against me? You make me laugh," She stated.

"Mind telling me who you are?" Ryuki asked, trying to squeeze out some information.

"Tell me who you are first," She demanded. Ryuki smiled a bit as he lowered Kage, keeping Shain pointed at her.

"I am Allen Spacer," Ryuki lied. (Code Geass Reference :P)

"Call me Al," Ryuki said.

"I'm Raynare," The Fallen Angel announced.

"Nice to meet you, but today is the day you die," Ryuki said as he pointed both guns ather, fireing warning shots.

"You just ordered yourself a death wish," Raynare commented, throwing a light spear at him.

Ryuki countered by shooting it with Kage. The bullet devoured the spear in darkness. He slid to his left, shooting with both guns, but she kept dodgeing. The process seemed to go on forever.

"A winged entity. A weak spot would probably be somewhere on the back to disable the use of the wings," Ryuki thought to himself. Ryuki looked over at Akeno and nodded. Akeno shot a strike of lightning at Raynare, attracting her attention, giving Ryuki time to position his shots. Akeno flipped out of the way of the spears that were thrown at her. Ryuki aimed.

"You know, you should keep an eye on both your opponents," Ryuki commented, shooting bullets into her wings. She screamed out in pain, falling to the ground. Ryuki walked over to her and pointed Kage at her head.

"Any last words?" Ryuki asked. The Fallen Angel disappeared.

"Dead?" Ryuki glanced at Akeno with a confused expression.

"No, retreat," She anwsered. Ryuki nodded as he put Kage into the portal. Akeno teleported them back to the club house.

Ryuki looked at Shain. He put it into the portal.

"Tell Rias, I've decided," Ryuki said. Akeno had a confused look.

"With this new power, I can't just sit on the sidelines and watch the world slowly wither away. I have to help somehow," Ryuki said with a sigh.

"So you'll help us?" Akeno asked.

"That's what I just said," Ryuki replied. Akeno grasped his arm and pulled him closer to her.

"I knew you were a good person," She whispered.

"That'sjust my nature," Ryuki responded.

"Ara ara, what do I have to do to break your calmness?" Akeno joked.

"Who knows?" Ryuki shrugged, shaking Akeno off him.

"Well, I'll be going," Ryuki waved.

"I guess I'll just have to try everything," Akeno giggled.

[Outside]

"What an eventful two days I've had," Ryuki commented.

"Umm, Ryuki," Ryuki noticed Sei talking to him.

"What?" He replied.

"Can I ask you something," She said, as she blushed.

"Sure," Ryuki said, as he followed Sei behind the Old School Building. What did she want?

Hope you enjoyed guys. I hope you guys like Ryuki's main Sacred Gear ability. I know I do :P. Tell me what you think. See Ya.  
-KasaiFarukon


End file.
